Talk:Scorch Release: Halo Gale
Scorch Release Forgive my ignorance, having not read this section of the manga yet, but any particular reason why this is a Scorch Style technique ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Scorch Release in name only. Named by Minato. General Awesomo (talk) 15:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::There are no references on this page to back up the claim that this is a Scorch Release technique and I don't think Kishi has ever stated exactly what elements the Scorch Release is comprised of. It may be wise not to mention that it's a Scorch Release until it's confirmed that it really is a Scorch Release. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::灼遁/''shakuton'' is in its name, therefore it's Scorch Release. This has long been discussed here. General Awesomo (talk) 15:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Variant Sorry about my ignorance, but why it was created this article?, It's not just a variant of the Scorch Release: HGJBASZ?. LeoHatake 15:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :According to the (currently) last three edits, no. Apparently, Minato wasn't interrupted when he was naming this technique. He named it 灼遁・光輪疾風/''Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū'' instead of 灼遁・光輪疾風漆黒矢零式/''Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki''. General Awesomo (talk) 16:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Delete Should this article be removed? Even in the raws, Minato didn't complete naming this technique and said "It doesn't matter anyway, just do it" ... http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 16:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I believe it should be, but Deva said the techniques name was not interrupted in the Raw. I would like to see that. But for now I am reverting the original form and leaving this one here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Have to agree. He was going to either say the name again or possibly launch off into a new name but Tobirama cuts him off. The raw has it as well. Minato goes Scorch Release: Halo Gale... then Tobirama tells him to shut up. Don't technique names normally get exclamation marks instead of ellipses if punctuations are going to be used at all?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It was Tobirama that said it didn't matter. Why would Minato feel the need to name the same jutsu again after already doing so once? Also there is no arrow in this version. It is not for us to be making these sorts of assumptions. If that is what was said in the raw, then that is what it should be.--''Deva '' 16:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I was wrong, Tobirama interrupted Minato to complete the name not Minato himself. Exactly as Cerez said, the exclamation marks are usually used to call the techniques in the manga. But we didn't see that in this case. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::@Deva: An actual arrow is unnecessary, especially considering the name isn't accurate of what the technique actually is anyway (It became a flying burning shuriken of death, Minato decided to call it a Halo Arrow Style Zero. Dafuq.) What Tobirama said does matter, because he told Minato to pay attention, cutting him off from finishing the long name.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Anything more to add anyone? Because so far, it's still delete worthy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I suggest from the beginning to delete this article, and seems to be the case. It's better to consult Seelentau for that and I actually told him to post his opinion here. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 12:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hell this wasn't even completed...if anything let it stay in the original article and delete this. Darksusanoo (talk) 14:17, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with everyone above, bar Deva. This article is pointless because it was based on the fact Minato was cut off, so someone just assumed the technique name ended at the point when Minato was cut off. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Pointless. Seelentau 愛議 16:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::So our top translating guy just said this was pointless. Deletion is a-go.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually is a separate technique The Viz version came out and Minato called it Scorch Style: Nimbus Tempest... then was cut off by Tobirama like most people have said. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Still don't think this is a separate technique. The kanji before the cut are exactly the same. Omnibender - Talk - 17:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter or more for Minato to finish the name. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC)